Julian Bernardino's The Loud House Parody Casts
Here are some of Julian Bernardino's The Loud House Parody Casts. Casts The Loud House/Thomas Parody Casts * Thomas as Lincoln Loud (Both the main characters) * Percy as Clyde (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Lincoln Loud and Clyde are) * Edward and Molly as Mr. and Mrs. Loud (All of them are parent figures to Thomas and Lincoln Loud) * Lady as Lily Loud (Both small and cute) * Emily as Lori Loud (Both are strong and beautiful) * Flora as Leni Loud (Flora is blonde, just like her hair is blonde) * Bill and Ben as Lola Loud and Lana Loud (All of them are twins) * Rosie as Lynn Loud (Both have frackles) * Mavis as Luna Loud (Luna Loud's Voice Suits Mavis) * Caroline as Lucy Loud * Madge as Lisa Loud (Both wear green) * Isobella as Luan Loud (Both wear yellow) * Skarloey as Charles * Rheneas as Cliff * Rusty as Geo * Duncan as Walt * Duke as Frances * Sir Handel as Izzy * Peter Sam as Hog * Elizabeth as Aunt Ruth * Bertie as Mr. Coconuts * Toad as Colonal Crackers * James as Bobby (James and Bobby are both vain) * Toby as Papa Wheelier * Duck as Flat Tire * Oliver as Rusty Spooks * Pearl (from TUGS) as Ronnie Anne (Both wear purple) * Henry as Howard McBride (Both share the same letter 'H') * Gordon as Harold McBride (Both big and wear blue) * Daisy as Mrs. Johnson (Both wear green) * BoCo as Chunk (Both are big and parthners to Mavis and Luna Loud) * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ace Savvy * Big Mac (from TUGS) as Police Officer * Bluenose (from TUGS) as T-Bone * Annie, Clarable, Henrietta, and Millie as Cheerleaders * SS Vienna and The Duchess (from TUGS) as Biker Girls * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Blarney * Belle as Carol Pingrey (Both wear blue) * Toad as Colonal Crackers * Murdoch as Pop-Pop (Both are strong and grandfather figures to Thomas and Lincoln Loud)) * Spencer as Mr. Grouse (Both are pompous) * Princess Alice (from TUGS) as Cristina * Devious Diesel as Exterminator (Both are devious) * Warrior (from TUGS) as Flip * Arry and Bert as Big Kid 1 and 2 * Smudger as Chandler (Both wear green, evil, and mean to Thomas and Lincoln Loud) * Derek as The Manager * Billy as Billy * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Jay Rock * Hercules (from TUGS) as Mall Cop Captain * Top Hat (from TUGS) as Mick Swagger * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Scoots * Fire Chief (from TUG) as Spectre Hunter * Rayman (from Rayman) as Tippy * Evil Thomas (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Bratty Kid * Diesel 10 as Trashy * The Chinese Dragon as The Bear The Loud House/TUGS Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Lincoln Loud * Sunshine as Clyde * Hercules and Lillie Lightship as Mr. and Mrs. Loud * Sally Seaplane as Lori Loud * Pearl as Leni Loud * The Duchess as Luna Loud * Princess Alice as Luan Loud * SS Vienna as Lynn Loud * The Fulton Ferry as Lucy Loud * Zip and Zug as Lola and Lana Loud * Sunshine (SL Version) as Lily Loud * Top Hat as Bobby * Big Mac as Harold McBride * Warrior as Howard McBride * OJ as Papa Wheelier * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Johnson * Grampus as Flat Tire * Boomer as Rusty Spookes * and more Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Loud House Spoofs